Ultrahigh voltage semiconductor devices are semiconductor devices that can sustain operation at voltages of several hundred volts, such as, for example, voltages around 600 volts. Among other things, ultrahigh voltage semiconductor devices are used for level shifters. Such a level shifter translates an input signal at a first voltage domain to an output signal at a second voltage domain to resolve incompatibility between devices that respectively operate at the first and second voltage domains. Level shifters find application in, among other things, power conversion, radiofrequency (RF) power amplifiers, and RF switches.